


Позднее лето Габриэля Лорки

by WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Action, Canonical major character death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Mirror Verse, Pre-Canon, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Gabriel Lorca | Mirror Gabriel Lorca
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Глава 1

_Любовь моя, враг мой смертный,_

_грызи же свой горький корень._

**Федерико Гарсиа Лорка.**

**Глава 1**

— ISS «Буран», говорит Императорский дворец в Токио. Подтверждаем транспортировку. Готовы к приему одного человека.

— С этого момента звездолет переходит под командование первого помощника Хильды Киани. Отправляйтесь в доки на станции Земля-1 и приведите весь этот бардак в порядок, Хильда. Верю в ваши способности.

— Слава Империи!

Команда отсалютовала единым четким движением, как один живой организм, и, закрывая глаза, он успел увидеть, как смуглое лицо Хильды со свежим ожогом на скуле полыхнуло почти экстатической радостью. 

«Хильда… Интересно, что обрадовало тебя больше — мои слова или то, что ты получила «Буран»? Так трудно найти по-настоящему верных людей… Можно ли по-прежнему верить тебе, Хильда? Свирепая, как волчица — и такая же ненасытная в постели… Верность — это всегда фикция. Есть лишь интересы». 

Вспышку телепортации он успел ощутить даже сквозь плотно сомкнутые веки. И спустя краткий миг небытия медленно открыл глаза на приемной платформе Императорского дворца. 

Им крепко досталось, когда у Теллар Прайм объединенные силы повстанцев прижали «Буран» к планете. Если бы он потерял систему Теллар Прайм, Филиппа бы ему этого не спустила. Потому что в Терранской Империи за такие провалы капитаны платят жизнями.

Даже доверенные капитаны Ее императорского величества.

— Рада приветствовать тебя во дворце, Габриэль.

— Слава Империи! 

Как и предписывал кодекс, он преклонил колено — чуть поморщился — недавняя быстрая регенерация давала о себе знать. 

— Поднимайся, формальности можем пропустить. Как твои глаза? 

У самой Филиппы глаза всегда напоминали бездонные, внимательные колодцы, готовые вытянуть из тебя душу. Не всматривайся в бездну — кто из древних это сказал? Филиппа Джорджиу внушала ему дрожь.

— Почти нормально, — сказал он, спускаясь с приемной платформы.

«Формальности можем пропустить». Значит, он все еще в фаворитах. Значит, Филиппа им довольна и отозвала его на Землю не для того, чтобы отправить в быструю и бесславную отставку — или в камеру агонии. 

В битве у Теллар Прайм фотонная торпеда взорвалась у них прямо под носом — и пробила щиты, убив больше половины команды на мостике. Он очнулся среди огня, отер рукавом кровь, залившую лицо, — и пополз к капитанскому креслу.

Несколько палуб были уничтожены, на доброй трети — бушевали пожары. Но он сумел. Смог добраться до пульта, а технический инженер сумел замкнуть на него управление огнем и голосовую связь. И корабль услышал спокойный голос капитана.

— Техническим расчетам срочно прибыть в торпедный отсек, дубль-навигатор, подключитесь к управлению на резервном мостике. 

Он оглянулся — пламя лизало стальные двери, отрезая выход. Половина приборов мигала красным. Щиты полетели к черту, оставалось только вцепиться врагу в горло и умереть. И он вцепился. 

От двух кораблей повстанцев остались лишь облака раскаленного газа, третий уже горел вовсю, и это пламя стало последним, что он увидел прежними глазами, перед тем как еще одна фотонная торпеда выжгла носовой защитный экран — и лишила его зрения.

Даже странно, что Хильда не добила его — в Терранской Империи так было принято, идти на повышение, перешагивая через трупы начальства. Видимо, верность, которая рождается в постели, получше многих других ее видов. Может, он не зря старался подбирать фанатически верных людей. А другие — другие знали, что капитан Габриэль Лорка не прощает даже намека на измену. 

Он очнулся в медотсеке, с плотной повязкой на глазах. Вокруг почтительно-тихо переговаривались люди, гудели медицинские приборы.

Врачам пришлось вырастить ему новые глаза и регенерировать обгоревшую до кости правую руку. Это не считая мелочей вроде острой лучевой болезни и двух десятков переломанных костей. 

Это было больно — военная медицина Терранской Империи не грешила чрезмерной гуманностью к пациентам. Почти так же больно, как и камера агонии, где он как-то провел по милости Филиппы почти сутки. 

Но сейчас, кажется, ему предложат что-то более комфортное.

— Я довольна твоими действиями под Теллар Прайм. Ты продержал оборону до прибытия основных сил. Я прибавлю тебе полос на шевроне… адмирал Лорка. 

Он невольно моргнул. Глазам было больно даже от мягкого освещения в анфиладе императорского дворца. Высокая светочувствительность — ахиллесова пята всех терранцев — снижалась с годами. Но его глаза недавно прошли регенерацию, и ему придется мучиться вот так еще долгие годы…

— Я вижу, твое зрение все еще не до конца восстановилось, — сказала Филиппа, касаясь его плеча маленькой и жесткой, горячей ладонью. — Тебе пойдет на пользу небольшой отпуск, пока латают и переукомплектовывают «Буран».

«Отпуск». Его отозвали с фронта не для того, чтобы разжаловать. Он ощутил прилив холодного торжества. Он опять вытащил счастливый билет. Оседлал судьбу, как огромную волну.

— Слуга проводит тебя в предоставленные тебе апартаменты, они в Восточном павильоне дворца. Сегодня я жду тебя за ужином, адмирал. 

Серый рассеянный свет лился сквозь искусственные облака. Было тепло, но клены в саду перед Восточным павильоном были как взрыв в космосе — золотые и багряные. Он остановился на мосте, прищурился, глядя, как в пруду под ногами медленно проплывают призрачные тени карпов. 

На воду слетел алый лист.

Шедший впереди слуга-андорианец почтительно остановился, ожидая, пока капитан — нет, уже адмирал! — Лорка выйдет из задумчивости.

— Какое сейчас… время года? — спросил Габриэль.

Неписаный кодекс терранской аристократии предписывал любить и знать историю Земли, разбираться в ее традициях и обычаях. Он знал тех, кто серьезно этим заморачивался — они восстанавливали древние ритуалы, платили бешеные деньги за блюда по старинным рецептам — без грамма синтезированного мяса, за одежду по старинному покрою.

Таким был и его прадед, взявший в честь полученного графского титула фамилию какого-то древнего поэта. Самого Габриэля с детства учили многому … но при нем осталась лишь любовь к старинному холодному оружию, да пара полузабытых рифмованных строк, чей смысл затерялся в веках. 

Но он не любил Землю. Он любил звезды. Величественную, огненную и ледяную симфонию космоса. Стерильную чистоту боевых звездолетов. Устав и порядок, и восхитительные закулисные игры, которые так часто заканчивались перерезанной глоткой — но пока не его глоткой, и от этого его каждый раз накрывало до кончиков пальцев адреналиновой волной.

Только в космосе он чувствовал себя живым. 

На Земле ему всегда тесно — под низкими серыми облаками установок искусственного климата. Он давно тут не был — и не хотел задерживаться.

— Это время называется «праздник ясной осени», адмирал, — андорианец почтительно склонил голову. — Это позднее лето, наступившее не в срок — посреди осени.


	2. Глава 2

— Ладья на Дельта-Е-4.

— Единорог на Альфа-А-3. 

Он с наслаждением откинулся в кожаном кресле, не глядя на голографию: глаза, за день истерзанные светом, не выносили даже такого слабого свечения. 

На самом деле, ни ему, ни Филиппе голограмма была не нужна. Просто дань традиции: уж одну-то трехмерную доску они оба без напряжения удерживали в памяти.

— Неплохой ход, — подумав, сказала Филиппа. — Почти поймал меня. Слон на Гамма-D-5. 

Рассеянный свет от голографической доски играл в бокале золотыми искрами. Он покрутил бокал в пальцах — искры немного напоминали звезды.

Вкус дорогого земного вина был приятным, ужин на двоих — отлично сервирован, а в покоях Филиппы царил полумрак — редкая для нее предупредительность. Он явно был в фаворе… но почему? 

Он не понимал, что происходит, а потому с вином лучше было повременить. Сейчас ему нужна ясная голова.

— Ты, наверное, гадаешь: зачем я тебя отозвала на Землю, — сказала Филиппа.

— Я всегда рад тебя видеть, но… тут ты права. Я заинтригован.

— Дело в том, Габриэль, что ты отлично играешь в трехмерные шахматы, — усмехнулась она. — Но при этом — совершенно не умеешь поддаваться. И я не могу понять — тебе для этого не хватает мозгов, или наоборот, хватает. 

Он мягко, обезоруживающе улыбнулся, тщательно контролируя каждый мускул лица.

— Ты всегда видишь меня насквозь.

«Если бы я не умел поддаваться — я бы брал у тебя 7 партий из 10, а не 5»

— Ты отличный игрок, Габриэль, а кое-кому здесь нужен наставник.

— Да? И кому?

— Ей. 

Он почувствовал — не спиной, а скорее, тем шестым чувством, благодаря которому до сих пор был жив, — легчайшее движение воздуха, от которого вдруг, вне всякой логики, похолодело между лопатками. 

Она появилась из-за темной портьеры у дальней стены, сделала несколько шагов — и остановилась, спокойно разглядывая его.

«Так значит, это правда».

Худая и, пожалуй, некрасивая — хотя, может, просто еще нескладная. Девочка-подросток была в том возрасте, когда еще сложно угадать, в какую женщину она превратится. Глаза на пол-лица, большой рот, худые запястья.

Взрослым был лишь цепкий, непроницаемый взгляд.

— Он мне не нравится, — хрипловато сказала она.

— А я еще не составил о тебе мнения, — он пожал плечами. — Умение оценивать людей — важный навык. Лучше не торопиться.

— Майкл, это адмирал Габриэль Лорка. Габриэль, это Майкл Бёрнам, моя… приемная дочь.

— Рад знакомству, — он поднялся из кресла, сделал два шага вперед, протягивая ей руку, но Майкл лишь продолжала разглядывать его, словно какое-то экзотическое существо в террариуме.

«Значит, слухи не лгали».

Мало кто знал наверняка — даже он, — но слухи доходили. Странный каприз Стального Императора — Джорджиу удочерила девочку. Сироту, ее родители погибли — некоторые говорили, что даже в одной из чисток на недавно покоренной Империей планете. Дочь повстанцев? С Филиппы бы сталось. Он никогда не мог понять ее странную логику до конца — что творилось за завесой ее непроницаемо-черных глаз?

Именно поэтому Филиппа была на троне, а он — в очереди претендентов. Близко, искушающе близко — всегда на расстоянии вытянутой руки. 

Но только протяни руку — и расплатишься жизнью.

Теперь очередь стала длинней. Он вдруг понял это ясно — Филиппа готовила девочку к престолу.

Между ним и троном теперь встала, кроме нескольких сильных соперников из старой военной аристократии, угловатая, угрюмая девочка, которую Филиппа называла своей дочерью. 

И что ему с этим делать? Не стоит торопиться с решением. В конце концов, клан Хэйсин тоже рвется к трону, через них сложно перепрыгнуть, так что девчонка — не главное препятствие… 

— Хочешь сыграть? — он приглашающим жестом указал на кресло и доску. — Ты можешь начать там, где мы остановились: Филиппе в этой партии удалось добиться тактического преимущества, так что….

— Нет, — сказала Майкл, усаживаясь в кресло. — Я хочу свою собственную игру.

— Как хочешь. Фигуры на исходную позицию.

Спустя полчаса на голодоске царила картина разгрома, остатки белых были зажаты на нижнем уровне.

— Довольно, — Майкл яростно закусила губу. — И так все понятно.

— Ты очень способный игрок, Майкл. Ряд твоих решений был… нестандартным. И это не комплимент, а констатация факта. Хочешь, я покажу, как ты могла меня прижать? Из каждого момента есть множество разных ходов. Дерево вероятностей. Еще пять ходов назад ты могла переломить ситуацию — если бы грамотно использовала то, что у тебя было. Показать, как?

— Да, — она подалась вперед, ее глаза блеснули в полумраке. 

Он коснулся пальцами голограммы, возвращая фигуры на пять ходов назад.

— Вот здесь было перспективное направление для атаки вниз, по диагонали…

Краем глаза он заметил внимательный взгляд Филиппы.

*******

— Ну как тебе она? — спросила Филиппа.

Майкл уже ушла спать, пообещав завтра сыграть снова. Голографическую доску погасили, Лорка почти допил свой бокал, чувствуя, как отпускает холодная адреналиновая ясность и наваливается усталость.

— Для своих лет она удивительно сильно играет, — сказал он. — Оригинальное мышление. Цепкий ум. Она настоящая находка, Филиппа. И такая воля к победе…

— Как и у тебя, — усмехнулась она, поднимаясь. 

Он не успел ни удивиться, ни испугаться — Филиппа была уже перед ним. Коснулась жесткими пальцами его подбородка, приподнимая голову, так, чтобы он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.

— Ты один из самых коварных и опасных противников, которых я знаю, — сказала она. — И не только в шахматах. Поэтому я и хочу, чтобы ты был ее наставником. Обучи ее как следует, Лорка, и я хорошо тебя вознагражу. Но если попытаешься навредить ей… вернее, если мне хотя бы покажется, что ты можешь предать ее…

— Я понял, Филиппа. 

*******

— Не так. Давай еще раз. Шаг. Смена стойки. Блок. Угроза в лицо ближней рукой. Удар в горло дальней.

Филиппа, очевидно, учила ее рукопашному бою, но не слишком долго.

— Не понимаю! — Майкл яростно мотнула головой. — Зачем мне это все? У меня всегда будет охрана. И фазер.

— Вот зачем. 

Его взгляд был обманчиво-рассеянным, а движение — мягким, но сила удара раскрытой ладонью даже сквозь слабое защитное поле сбила девочку с ног, прокатив по упругому покрытию тренировочного зала.

— Какого черта? Так нечестно! Ты… ты больше и сильней. Ты взрослый.

— Жизнь вообще нечестная штука. Твои враги не будут ждать, пока ты повзрослеешь. Учись пользоваться тем, что у тебя есть. Поднимайся.

Она, пошатываясь, поднялась на ноги.

— Еще раз. Смена стойки, Майкл. Блок. Ответ. Попробуй достать меня — на мне же даже нет защитного поля, — он усмехнулся.

«Ты должна захотеть сделать мне больно. На самом деле захотеть».

— Плохой блок. Ты пропускаешь удар.

Майкл снова отлетела на пол.

— Погоди. Перерыв, — она с трудом встала, с рассеченной губы упала на белое покрытие алая капля.

— Хорошо. Приведи себя в порядок. 

Он взял со скамьи полотенце, обернулся к ней и замер.

Прямо в грудь ему смотрел ствол миниатюрного «дамского» фазера. Глаза у Майкл были бешеные. Несмотря на небольшой размер, без защитного поля эта пушка могла проделать в нем дыру размером с кулак. 

Зря он не нацепил генератор.

— А теперь? — спросила она. Ее палец подрагивал на спусковом крючке.

— А теперь я струсил и сдаюсь, — он медленно поднял руки — и на середине движения швырнул ей лицо тяжелое, влажное полотенце. 

Она промедлила лишь полсекунды, но ему хватило, чтобы нырнуть под ствол и ударить ее по руке снизу. Фазер улетел в сторону. Лорка выкрутил ей руку, сделал подсечку, швырнул на пол и аккуратно прижал рукой. Защитное поле было настроено на быстрые удары и пропускало медленные движения. Он сорвал генератор с ее пояса и отшвырнул прочь. Накрыл ладонью ее горло, чувствуя, как под пальцами бьется горячий и злой ток крови.

«Такая хрупкая — одно движение, и…»

— Так нечестно! Это не по правилам, — выдохнула она.

— Правила только для плебеев, Майкл. Короли всегда действуют по ситуации.

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Ты ненавидишь проигрывать. Любишь побеждать, Майкл? Любой ценой? 

Она медленно кивнула, завороженно глядя ему в глаза.

— Я научу тебя побеждать, не расплачиваясь за это жизнью. Поднимайся.


	3. Глава 3

Т-образный стык трех коридоров освещала лишь тусклая аварийная лампочка. От тьмы в конце одного из коридоров отделились две бесшумные тени. 

Они крались, как делали уже сотни раз до этого. Майкл чуть впереди — собранная и чуткая, пригнувшись, так, чтобы ему было удобнее целиться поверх ее плеча. 

Она подняла кулак, вслушиваясь и всматриваясь. Остановка. 

Он легко коснулся ее плеча, и когда она обернулась, знаками показал: поворот налево, «верх-низ». 

Они скользнули за угол синхронно — Майкл у самого пола, Габриэль — готовый вести огонь по верхнему сектору.

Клингоны возникли, словно ниоткуда, и темноту располосовали яркие вспышки фазеров.

Верх-низ-верх. Кувырок вперед, пока Майкл точным попаданием распыляет очередного врага. Прикрыть ее, не давая врагу высунуться. Убраться с открытого места.

Сколько уже это продолжалось? Он попытался прикинуть время, привалившись спиной к стене и тяжело дыша. Час? Майкл напротив вопросительно на него взглянула. Обидно, она выглядела почти не уставшей, а он, кажется, стареет. Но приглядевшись, он заметил, как ее грудь ходит вверх-вниз под черным защитным жилетом.

— «Спина к спине», — скомандовал он, и они ринулись в открывающуюся дверь.

Вспышки и цветные лучи полосовали дым, враги возникали из темноты один за другим, справа и слева, и рассыпались снопами искр после попадания.

И в центре этого ада мужчина и девочка сражались спиной к спине, перехватывая цели, прикрывая друг друга, меняя сектора обстрела. Как единое живое существо, как машина, чьи части идеально подогнаны друг к другу. 

За эти два года Майкл повзрослела, от прежней неуклюжести не осталось следа. Она стала смертоносно-изящной, гибкой и ловкой — эту сухощавую подтянутость дураки принимали за хрупкость. Но в росте прибавила не сильно: макушкой еле доставала ему до плеча, и, подстраиваясь под нее, он постепенно привык к более низкой стойке — так, чтобы спиной к спине чувствовать ее колючие лопатки. 

Не нужно было слов: он чувствовал спиной каждое ее движение, когда оно только зарождалось. Холодный, блаженный адреналиновый ветер нес его вперед, секунды растянулись — и он чувствовал себя чертовски живым. 

А потом все кончилось.

Рассыпался ворохом искр последний клингон, мигнули и погасли голографические стены. Зажегся свет, и ровный искусственный голос откуда-то сверху сказал:

«Последний уровень виртуальной имитации успешно пройден. Адмирал Лорка, герцогиня Бёрнам, поздравляю — вы побили собственный рекорд». 

Но Майкл не сдвинулась с места. Он ощутил, как вздрогнули ее лопатки — странное движение, словно она пожала плечами. 

— Адмирал Лорка, а в настоящем бою вы будете прикрывать мне спину?

— Да.

— Филиппа говорит, что истинная преданность встречается очень редко.

— Она права.

Майкл вдохнула, словно хотела сказать что-то еще — но промолчала. Он почувствовал, как легкое тепло от ее спины исчезло — она вышла из боевой стойки, возвращая фазер в кобуру.

— Адмирал Лорка, сыграем вечером в шахматы? 

Он невольно усмехнулся — очень хотелось ее поддразнить.

— А как у тебя дела с квантовой физикой?

Уголок рта у нее раздраженно дернулся. Это всегда его забавляло — как быстро она начинала злиться, когда что-то было не по ней.

— Хорошо. Профессор Хольц мной доволен.

— А твой учебный проект для «Арзамаса»?

— Срок сдачи завтра. И у меня еще масса времени довести его до ума. Вам понравится.

— Верю. 

Как неуловимо, но быстро она повзрослела, всего за два с небольшим года. Прямо у него на глазах.

Филиппа, конечно, не была бы Филиппой, если бы не загрузила его с головой. «Буран» приписали к Центральному корпусу — элита элит, космическая оборона Земли. Габриэль Лорка возглавил космическую станцию «Арзамас» и охраняющую ее эскадру.

Станция, похожая на стальную многолучевую звезду, вращалась вокруг Солнца по вытянутой орбите, проходящей за орбитой Юпитера.

«Арзамас» был научно-техническим центром, разрабатывавшим для Терранской Империи самое новое и смертоносное оружие. Каскадные системы фотонных торпед, протонные пушки и новые силовые щиты, — все рождалось здесь. Все требовало внимания, самые перспективные «игрушки» научников он испытывал сам, на «Буране». И все же минимум два-три дня в неделю он проводил в императорском дворце — с Майкл. 

Она впитывала знания, как губка, и яростно штурмовала любые препятствия — будь то квантовая физика или новый уровень в командной стратегической игре. Майкл была бесконечно любознательной и не признавала поражений даже в мелочах.

Иногда это его завораживало — как сквозь подростковую злость и ощетиненность вдруг проглядывала взрослая стальная воля и глубина суждений.

«Ты просто нечто, Майкл Бёрнам». 

Но сейчас она вдруг показалась ему даже младше ее возраста — когда топталась перед ним, ожесточенно сопя, сражалась с застежкой тренировочной брони и ждала, что он скажет.

— Дай я. 

Он мягко потянул застежку — и расстегнул на ней черный защитный жилет — наискось, от плеча к боку.

— Хорошо, вечером сыграем.

*******

— Ладья на Эпсилон — G-8.

— Ферзь на Дзета-B-2.

Свет пробивался даже сквозь сомкнутые веки — Майкл опять выставила освещение чуть выше комфортного ему уровня, она так делала, когда хотела его позлить. Чисто демонстративный шаг — играть ему это не мешало.

— Слон на Эпсилон-D-2. 

Они играли в «быстрые шахматы», с таймером — Майкл больше нравилась эта версия игры, требовавшая молниеносных решений. В «быстрые шахматы» она брала у него уже одну партию из пяти — и очень этим гордилась. 

Но сейчас что-то было неправильным — и дело не в свете. Что-то царапало, беспокоило. Скрытое напряжение в ее голосе — кто-нибудь другой не заметил бы. Кто-то, кто не знал Майл Бёрнам, как облупленную.

Таймер предупреждающе запищал, и Габриэль удивился тому, как быстро ушли секунды. Либо он стареет, либо…

— Майкл, — он открыл глаза. — Можно сделать паузу? Я хочу проверить кое-что в настройках. 

Она заерзала в своем кресле с высокой спинкой, куда, как обычно, забралась с ногами. И досадливо прикусила губу, выдавая себя с головой. 

Он жестом активировал голоинтерфейс, сквозь пальцы холодным свечением побежали строчки настроек.

— Ай-яй-яй, — он покачал головой. — Ты подкрутила мне таймер. Жульничаешь, Майкл.

— Правила — для плебеев. Верно, адмирал? 

Он поднял на нее взгляд — и застыл. Медленным, очень медленным движением поднес палец к губам, призывая к молчанию. 

За креслом Майкл, в дверном проеме висел андорианский шар-охотник. 

Это летающие биороботы размером с кулак, ощетиненные усиками антенн, реагировали на звук и движение. Они стреляли крохотными сгустками темной материи. Выглядело безобидно, как россыпь чернильных капель. 

Вот только одна-единственная такая «капля» при попадании вызывала цепную реакцию, и любая органическая форма жизни в несколько секунд просто сгорала заживо изнутри. Крайне неприятная смерть.

Секунды растянулись в холодную вязкую вечность. Шар-охотник не видел Майкл, сидящую без движения, — ее закрывала высокая спинка кресла. Охотник медленно поворачивался вокруг своей оси, поисковые импульсы сканировали пространство вокруг, пробегая по пышным драпировкам, мебели — и застывшему лицу Габриэля Лорки. 

И было очень, чудовищно тихо. 

А потом он медленно встал из кресла. Шагнул навстречу шару — и тот выпустил прямо ему в грудь россыпь чернильных капель. 

Они расплылись по ткани его мундира — и растаяли без следа.

— Голограмма, — невыразительно сказал он, проводя рукой сквозь шар. Изображение пошло помехами — и исчезло.

— Довольно убедительная, — сказал он и рефлекторно коснулся в груди — в солнечном сплетении все еще оставался зябкий холодок.

Майкл резко развернула свое кресло и посмотрела на него в упор, чуть исподлобья, изучающе — без тени раскаяния или страха.

— Ты хотела меня проверить. Неплохая идея, хвалю. Но стоило внимательнее изучить мое личное дело.

— Что я сделала не так?

— Я видел такие шары-охотники при высадке на Андории. Они не бесшумные. У них такой… специфический звук — тонкое жужжание, от которого у выживших там до сих пор сводит скулы. Очень тихий, но ни с чем спутаешь. Готовься лучше, Майкл, — с холодной улыбкой сказал он, усаживаясь в свое кресло.


	4. Глава 4

— Моя идея — дополнить силовые щиты крейсера комбинированными батареями антиторпедной защиты. Представьте себе, что вы одновременно выпускаете навстречу противнику сотни ракет, имитирующих сигнатуру крейсера. Корабль затеряется в них, как лист в лесу. 

Над проекционным столом мягко светилась голубым объемная модель тяжелого крейсера класса «Катана». Свет отражался в крупном синем кристалле на груди Майкл — колючей голубой искрой чуть ниже ключицы.

— Это может сработать, но только на длинной и средней дистанции, — задумчиво отозвался Габриэль. — В крейсерской дуэли в упор у тебя просто не будет времени ими воспользоваться. А места они займут немало, и энергии съедят — тоже.

— Но они могут здорово сэкономить энергию щитов, — возразила Майкл. — Разместить их можно вот здесь и здесь — на 4 и 10 палубах… 

Она запустила пальцы в голомодель, «потянула» за тонкие голубые линии, увеличивая нужный участок. Взяла из воздуха голографический модуль батареи — полусферу с усиками и нервами коммуникаций, точным движением кисти «перебросила» ее на место.

— Или вот сюда… — Лорка поймал в воздухе второй модуль, перенес его на пятую палубу, установив рядом с системами наведения. — Немного подвинем наводчиков — сузим вот этот коридор, перенесем отсюда лифтовую шахту… 

Их руки летали над синими линиями голомодели, переставляя блоки, сужая коридоры, меняя местами палубы — перекраивая облик всего корабля.

— Черт. — Он отступил на шаг. — Что-то в этом есть. Я бы попробовал. Если забыть все, что мы знаем о классическом крейсере Империи…

Майкл торжествующе улыбнулась.

Этим она его и поражала. Взрослые ученые, с которыми он работал, шли проторенными путями. Майкл же проторенных путей не признавала. Ее вел дух противоречия. Даже на давно известные вещи она умудрялась посмотреть под неожиданным углом. И пусть из десяти ее идей восемь оказывались упрямыми попытками заново изобрести велосипед — зато оставшиеся две были чем-то ценным. Таким, до чего вряд ли бы додумались его «яйцеголовые» на «Арзамасе».

— На Инженерном факультете за тебя бы продали душу, Майкл Бёрнам. Когда Филиппа отправляет тебя в Академию? 

Она рассмеялась.

— Нет уж, только Командно-стратегический. Я поступаю этой осенью, экстерном, сразу на третий курс.

— О-о, будут жертвы. 

На Командно-стратегический шли наследники самых знатных родов, честолюбивые волчата, готовые зубами и когтями прокладывать себе путь к капитанскому креслу. Майкл, с ее умом и жаждой быть первой, произведет там эффект разорвавшейся световой гранаты.

— Да ладно, — вспыхнула она. — Я умею держать себя в руках.

— … и разрушения, — закончил он с усмешкой. 

Он ведь видел, какими глазами парни-кадеты смотрели ей вслед, когда она прибывала в Академию на личные занятия с профессорами. В свои шестнадцать Майкл уже умела поглядеть на этих щенков так, что они готовы были прыгать по ее щелчку за сахаром. Черная имперская форма отлично на ней сидела, не скрывая… почти ничего.

— Как Филиппа решила отметить твое шестнадцатилетие? — спросил он. Глаза невольно снова и снова возвращались к синему кристаллу на цепочке, на шее у Майкл. Колючая голубая искорка в нем притягивала взгляд, словно магнитом.

— Инспекционным полетом по квадранту Бета, — Майкл резким движением схлопнула голографическую модель. — Она улетала позавчера, вернется через неделю.

— А по возвращении?

— Обещала устроить пышный прием, — угол рта у Майкл саркастично дернулся. — И она ведь прекрасно знает, что я не люблю такие вещи.

— Такие приемы — это тоже отличная игра, Майкл. Просто другая. Улыбки, сплетни, маленькие знаки внимания, закулисные разговоры. Я тебя научу в нее играть.

— Я бы лучше снова провела стрельбы на «Буране»!

Глаза у нее вспыхнули.

Лорка два раза брал Майкл на «Буран», на испытания новых фотонных торпед. Звезды из рубки боевого корабля она видела не в первый раз. Но он сумел показать ей то, чего не показывал никто другой. 

Он посадил ее за пульт оператора боевых систем. По движению ее руки огромный астероид исчез, превратившись в облако раскаленного газа. Когда она обернулась к капитанскому креслу, на ее лице сиял восторг ребенка, получившего новую игрушку.

— «Буран» пока еще мой корабль.

— Когда вы погибнете, я попрошу его себе.

— Мы, конечно, постоянно воюем, но так твой путь к капитанскому креслу может затянуться, — усмехнулся он. — Я чертовски везучий. Лучше придумай другую стратегию. Насколько я понимаю, ты можешь попросить у Филиппы флагман и получше — он указал на кристалл у нее на груди. — Филиппа подарила тебе Императорский Фиал. Ты же понимаешь, что это значит? 

Эта редкая и невероятно дорогая технология, позаимствованная у одной из покоренных рас, в Терранской Империи была привилегией императорского рода. Фиалы были запрещены к изготовлению и продаже простым смертным — их могли носить только члены императорской семьи. И не зря.

Императорский Фиал давал хорошую фору в той ожесточенной грызне, что всегда шла у трона. Внутри кристалла были наниты, способные мгновенно превращаться и замещать любые клетки человеческого организма. Сам кристалл был мощным компьютером, управлявшим активностью нанитов и содержавшим целую медицинскую энциклопедию.

Идеальная первая помощь на случай тяжелого или смертельного ранения. Наниты превращались в любую ткань, замещая пострадавшие органы. Говорили — они даже могли за минуту вырастить новое сердце, если его вырвали.

— Да, я понимаю.

— Она фактически объявила тебя наследницей трона… Тебе надо только подождать.

— Я знаю, — Майкл подняла на него горящие сухим огнем глаза. — Но я не хочу полжизни быть ее тенью. И… вы знаете не все, адмирал. 

Он прикусил губу. Спрашивать было опасно. Такие разговоры для всех, кроме Майкл, могли закончиться камерой пыток.

Словно чтобы разорвать повисшую паузу, в углу запищал приемник внутренней голосвязи дворца.

— Принять вызов.

Изображение мигало и шло полосами помех. Мужчина в мундире дворцовой охраны сидел у стены, держась за грудь. Под его пальцами расплывалась темное пятно.

— Адмирал… Лорка. Во дворце мятеж. Спасайтесь. Мятежники телепортировались в транспортаторную на первом этаже и захватили ее. Силы… неравны. К ним постоянно прибывает подкрепление, а остальные телепортационные не работают. Космическая связь отключена, мы не смогли связаться с Императрицей и не знаем, жива ли она. Они ищут вас, сэр. Вас — и герцогиню Бёрнам. 

Его повело, и он сполз набок, оставляя на стене глянцево-поблескивающий темный след.

— Кто поднял мятеж?! На них есть опознавательные знаки?

— Есть… Это клан… Хэйсин.

Изображение погасло.

— Уходим, Майкл!

Теперь и без голосвязи они оба услышали отдаленный шум на нижних этажах.

— Куда? Телепортация не работает!

— На крышу, там есть аэрокары.

*******

Шум катился вслед за ними по коридорам и, кажется, догонял. Они пробежали длинной анфиладой залов, пронеслись по лестнице наверх — и столкнулись нос к носу с тремя мятежниками, завернув за угол коридора на техническом этаже.

Мужчина в мундире дома Хэйсин вскинул фазер, целясь ему прямо в лицо, но Габриэль ударил его по руке снизу вверх, и вспышка ушла в потолок. 

Он рубанул противника ребром ладони по гортани, развернулся, выдергивая из кобуры свой фазер, — второй нападавший врезался в него, отбрасывая к стене, и Габриэль выстрелил ему в грудь в упор. На руки плеснуло горячим — ближний бой всегда грязная штука. Он оттолкнул падающее тело.

Третий нападавший целил ему в голову. Габриэль вскинул руку с фазером, уже понимая, что не успевает, но тут позади мятежника блеснуло — и зеленая вспышка прожгла его насквозь.

Майкл шагнула к упавшему на пол телу. 

— У н-него дырка в спине… Т-там что-то видно. Наверное, ребра. Я его у-убила.

— Да, отлично, ты молодец. — Он схватил ее за руку. — А теперь уходим.


	5. Глава 5

Первый убитый в ближнем бою всегда запоминается, особенно если твой фазер проделал в нем дыру размером с кулак. Майкл все еще мелко трясло, когда она плюхнулась в кресло второго пилота аэрокара.

Габриэль чертыхнулся, врубая двигатель. На стоянке на крыше отыскались только три небольших гражданских аэрокара прислуги — а на них ни оружия, ни силовых щитов. На дальнем конце крыши показались люди. Блеснуло несколько вспышек, аэрокар вздрогнул всем корпусом. Габриэль рванул штурвал на себя, и кар свечой взмыл в небо.

— Куда летим? — спросила Майкл.

— Надо добраться до ближайшей базы Имперского флота. Нам нужна станция космической связи. Нужно вызвать «Буран» — надеюсь, он остался верен… нам. На чьей стороне флот, я пока не знаю, у клана Хэйсин было много сторонников. Но в Хильду и экипаж… я верю.

Майкл обернулась, разглядывая что-то за ними через прозрачный колпак кабины.

— Боюсь, не доберемся, — процедила она. — За нами погоня.

— Сколько?

— Два десантных катера. 

В следующую секунду небо и земля поменялись местами. Он бросил кар в головокружительное спиральное пике к земле. Воздух за стеклом превратился в мешанину лучей и вспышек. Десантные катера оснащались мощными фазерами, гражданская «птичка» для них была легкой добычей. 

У самой земли он еле вытянул штурвал на себя, скрипя зубами. У кара даже не было компенсаторов гравитации, так что всю перегрузку они почувствовали на собственной шкуре. По брюху что-то неприятно проскребло, кажется, они срезали верхушку дерева в императорском парке.

Вильнув, они едва успели обогнуть холм и понеслись прямо над дорогой для наземного транспорта. Перескочили мост, резко свернули вправо, петляя, пронеслись между трубами промышленной зоны. В глазах мутилось от перегрузки, сквозь кровавый туман на горизонте миражом вставали высотки и подсвеченные неоном воздушные трассы Большого Токио.

— В город! Там в воздухе миллионы каров!

— А на нижних уровнях куча укромных мест, спрячемся, — скрежетнул Габриэль. 

Кар вздрогнул, с потолка обрушился водопад искр, запахло паленым. Попадание. Еще одно пришлось в борт — он почувствовал, как что-то обожгло ногу чуть выше колена.

Неоновое сияние Токио было уже близко — дотянуть бы. Они нырнули под воздушную трассу для пассажирских каров — катера со свистом пронеслись сверху, над цепочкой ползущих по трассе огоньков.

Даже странно, что их до сих пор не разнесли вдребезги — среди попаданий не было ни одного фатального. 

И вдруг он понял. 

Их пытаются взять живыми. И это дает им некоторый шанс.

Справа и слева замигали в воздухе неоновые голоуказатели: разметка воздушных коридоров, регулирующие знаки и реклама. Они были уже в городе. Куцые земные сумерки стремительно переходили в ночь. Сияние Большого Токио разливалось на все небо, растекаясь по низким облакам.

Гражданские и грузовые кары сновали по своим воздушным трассам, как бесконечные цепочки светящихся муравьев по дорожкам. Токио, чудовищный муравейник, тянулся заграбастать небо жадными пальцами высоток — и уходил вглубь на сотни уровней.

Габриэль бросил кар к земле, подныривая под крупнейшую воздушную магистраль — Фудзияма-1. Совсем рядом промелькнули ярко освещенные окна крупного пассажирского шаттла — на Фудзияме было по три полосы в трех уровнях в каждую сторону. 

Они просвистели, как камень из пращи, впритирку к огромной высотке, напоминавшей чудовищный гриб. Позади грохнуло, полыхнуло оранжевым.

— Минус катер, — сказала Майкл, — Врезался в кар на магистрали.

— Второй видишь?!

— Нет, он отстал! — она завертела головой. — Но вижу полицию. 

На стекле кабины уже играли сине-красные проблески, и кажется, сквозь гул воздуха в пробоинах он слышал сирену.

— Сейчас, — он сбавил скорость, выискивая взглядом подходящее место внизу.

— Мы что, сдаемся?!

— Вот еще. 

Он сузил глаза, увидев нужное место — темное пятно среди ярких огней внизу. Оставалось только надеяться, что диаметр подходящий. Он лучше знал технические характеристики звездолетов, чем городов.

Большой Токио не только тянулся к небу. Он еще и уходил вглубь сотнями подземных уровней. Там обитали те, кому не по карману жилье с видом на небо.

Миллионы металлических ячеек дешевого капсульного жилья для рабочих. Забегаловки, где эти рабочие получали свою пайку, и магазины, дешевые бордели и подпольные игорные дома. Заводы, спрятанные под землю, чтобы не оскорблять взгляд богатых и знатных жителей императорской столицы. Сотни километров технических коридоров — этажи и этажи инфраструктурных уровней. 

И всему этому нужно было чем-то дышать. Нужен был воздух.

Воздух поступал через огромные вентиляционные шахты — и расходился по горизонтальной системе воздухоснабжения. Они зависли над одной из таких шахт.

— Держись хорошенько, — сказал он, и машина камнем ухнула вниз, в черную дыру колодца.

Диаметр все-таки оказался маловат. Они пробили входную решетку, с адским скрежетом пробороздили правым закрылком одну стену, потом их отбросило в падении к другой. Летели искры, следующий удар вынес боковое стекло — и осколок воткнулся ему в скулу. Они уже не снижались, а неконтролируемо падали, кажется, распадаясь на куски по дороге. 

Еще один, самый сильный удар — и в кабине отключился свет, вместе со всеми приборами. Кар со скрежетом проехал вниз еще сколько-то метров — и остановился.

Замигала аварийная лампочка.

— Мы на дне? — спросила Майкл.

— Нет, — он вырвал осколок из своей скулы, бросил на пол. — Быстро наверх, Майкл. Мы застряли в узком месте. 

Она распахнула аварийный люк в крыше, подпрыгнула, шустро подтянулась и исчезла в темноте наверху.

Габриэль вскочил на сидение, охнув — раненая нога отозвалась резкой болью. Но сил подтянуться хватило, и он выполз на крышу.

Майкл карабкалась вверх по еле видной в темноте искореженной технической лестнице — в своем падении они снесли чуть ли не половину перекладин. Он кинулся за ней — и еле успел ухватиться за колючий, покореженный металл, как крыша кара под ногами дрогнула — и ушла вниз. 

Кар с грохотом пошел вниз — и через несколько секунд вспыхнул на дне шахты, превращаясь в костер. В лицо ударил оранжевый свет, а за ним и волна горячего воздуха.

— Наверх, Майкл! Там должен быть технический коридор.

*******

— Я больше не могу.

Прошла уже, кажется, целая вечность. Вечность, полная лестниц и шахт, тесных технических коридоров с тусклым освещением и темных труб, сквозь которые им приходилось протискиваться на четвереньках, подсвечивая себе ПАДДом, оставшимся у Лорки на поясе.

— Хорошо. Мы идем несколько часов. Там, наверху, уже светает. Кажется, мы ушли достаточно далеко. Здесь нас не найдут. Можно отдохнуть. 

Майкл не ответила — просто сползла по металлической стене и села на пол. Обхватила руками худые коленки. 

Он осторожно опустился на пол рядом — раненая нога давала о себе знать. Он вытянул ногу, запустил пальцы в дыру в штанине, намокшей от крови, рванул, раздирая ткань брюк. Освещение было скудным, но на вид — рана небольшая.

— Быстропак есть?

Майкл протянула ему пакет первой помощи. Пока он возился, обрабатывая рану, она сидела подозрительно тихо — ни движения, ни ехидного комментария.

— Ты сама как?

Габриэль обернулся к ней — Майкл смотрела перед собой остановившимися глазами, крепко обхватив колени.

— Эй. — Он осторожно прикоснулся к ее напряженному плечу.

— Не выдавай меня им, — глухо сказала она. — Н-не вздумай продать меня. Филиппа все равно победит, ей не впервой. Она вернется и… и знаешь, что она сделает с предателями? С-сдерет с них шкуру… и… 

Он вдруг увидел, что нижняя губа у нее дрожит, и понял, что Майкл готова расплакаться.

Хотел сказать ей: «Не раскисай, ты просто устала» — но неожиданно для себя самого сказал:

— Не выдам.

— Точно?

— И в мыслях не было. Держи свой быстропак. 

Ее напряженные плечи расслабились, она вдруг как-то разом обмякла. Он вытянул раненую ногу, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.

— Тебе надо поспать, Майкл. Отдохнем, а потом решим, что делать дальше.

— З-десь все такое холодное, — она передернула худыми плечами под черной тканью форменной майки.

— Да, не курорт.

— А м-можно, я… — она показала на его плечо.

— Давай.

Майкл пододвинулась ближе и уложила сомкнутые ладони ему на плечо, уткнулась в них лбом. Так и правда было теплее. 

Она и правда очень устала — через пару минут задышала ровно, потяжелела, заваливаясь ему на плечо уже всем весом и сползая вниз. 

Он вздохнул, повернулся так, чтобы Майкл хотя бы не улеглась прямо на место ранения — и уложил ее головой к себе на колени. Она тут же свернулась клубком и задышала совсем легко и спокойно. 

Он откинулся головой к стене и ощутил затылком холод металла.

Стоило подумать, что делать дальше. Он прищурился, привычно представляя себе трехмерную шахматную доску и фигуры на ней. 

Их хотели взять живыми. Обоих. Зачем он нужен клану Хейсин, не такая большая загадка. Он ключ к научной программе «Арзамаса». Ценный и влиятельный союзник. Они были бы рады, заполучив его на свою сторону. Особенно с таким ценным призом, как Майкл. Он — ферзь. 

А вот Майкл им нужна только как заложница — чтобы надавить на Филиппу. Пешка, которой не выйти в ферзи, хотя она создана была для того, чтобы стать ферзем. 

Им плевать, насколько блестящие у нее способности, какой живой, беспокойный ум — какой она алмаз и как он ее огранил за эти годы. 

Они просто хотят отобрать ее… Его лучшее творение, его идеальное оружие. Его Майкл. 

В груди стремительно разгоралась белая сверхновая ярости — такой жгучей, что трудно стало дышать. Он впервые в жизни чувствовал что-то подобное. Это было совсем не похоже на привычный ему холодный адреналиновый азарт боя. Нет. Огненный клубок ярости — непривычной, обжигающей.

Заставлявшей чувствовать себя невероятно живым.

Лучше, чем выжить после боя. Слаще, чем вогнать нож в сердце врагу. Желанней, чем любая власть, даже желаннее трона. 

Он вдруг с удивлением понял, что не солгал ей.

Он, Габриэль Лорка, не собирался отдавать ее. Ни клану Хэйсин, ни самой судьбе. Никому. Просто потому что хотел, чтобы она — была. И желательно рядом. Он редко хотел чего-то так сильно. Может быть, никогда в жизни. 

Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь дышать ровнее, сосредоточиться, вернуть мыслям ясность. Но дыхание сбивалось. Теплая тяжесть у него на коленях — и ярость, раздиравшая грудь, не давали сосредоточиться на игровой доске.

Клан Хэйсин хотел отобрать у него все, что для него было важно, — власть, «Арзамас», «Буран». И Майкл. Что ж, он в ответ вырежет их всех, до последнего человека — за то, что они посягнули на принадлежащее ему. Он будет драться за свое до конца.

Майкл вздрогнула у него на коленях и что-то невнятно пробормотала.

— Спи, — сказал он.


	6. Глава 6

Он очнулся от беспокойного, зыбкого забытья, когда проснулась Майкл. Почувствовал, как она заворочалась — а потом села.

— Сколько мы проспали? — спросила она, потирая глаза. 

Он глянул на экран ПАДДа.

— Часа четыре.

— Пить-то как хочется.

— Нам придется выбраться на жилые уровни. Осмотреться, узнать, что происходит и кто сегодня у власти в Империи.

— Может, Филиппа уже их всех убила?

— Может, но я бы не стал на это рассчитывать. Надо добыть другую одежду. Нельзя светиться на камерах наблюдения — прячься от них, прикрывай лицо. Возможно, они думают, что мы погибли. Но скорее всего — нет. Пользоваться платежными чипами тоже нельзя — их отследят. Нам нужные наличные 

Он порылся в карманах и выложил на пол несколько имперских кредитов.

— Лучше, чем ничего, но этого недостаточно. А у тебя?

Майкл добавила россыпь монет.

— А дальше? — спросила она, поднимая на него взгляд. — Допустим, мятеж победил — здесь, на Земле. Филиппа где-то там, в космосе, собирает силы. Что нам делать дальше?

— Мне нужен мой корабль и моя эскадра. Все, на кого я мог бы рассчитывать, — там, наверху, — он ткнул пальцем в низкий потолок. — Нам надо попасть на «Буран». Думаю, космическую связь они заблокировали. Значит, нам нужно будет захватить либо станцию дальней связи, либо боевой катер с варп-двигателем.

— Н-нам вдвоем? 

Он пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю, кому еще здесь можно доверять. У Филиппы наверняка остались здесь секретные агенты, и немало. Но у меня нет на них выхода. Филиппа всегда старалась, чтобы адмиралы Имперского Флота не имели влияния здесь, на Земле, а безопасники — на Флоте. Разделяй и властвуй. Хороший принцип, но сейчас он обернулся против нас. Так что действуем вдвоем.

Габриэль тяжело поднялся на ноги, поморщился — рана все еще давала о себе знать.

— Ты готова?

Майкл глядела на него отчаянными глазами.

— Я… нет. Не все… так просто. Мне… нельзя выходить.

— Это почему? 

Она понурила голову. 

— Я не все тебе сказала, — пробормотала Майкл, рассматривая шнурки своих ботинок. — Я несколько раз убегала из дворца, и поэтому Филиппа приказала вживить мне маячок-пеленгатор. Здесь он экранируется металлом и силовыми кабелями. Но чем ближе к поверхности, тем больше шансов, что его засекут. Если они захватили систему наблюдения во дворце — а они захватили — то они сразу меня обнаружат, когда маячок заработает.

— Его можно достать в полевых условиях?

— Нет. Она догадывалась, что, если будет возможность — я попытаюсь от него избавиться. Маячок вживили в клинике, он у самого позвонка, вот тут. 

Она повернулась к нему спиной, оттянула ворот майки и показала на позвонок в основании шеи.

— Вот тут? — он коснулся позвонка, круглого, как бусина под теплой кожей, — и тут же отвел руку.

— Почему ты сразу мне не сказала? 

— Я… боялась, что ты меня оставишь, — прошептала она. — Прости. За все. И за маячок, и за тот случай, с андорианским шаром. Это было глупо. Глупо и жестоко. Знаешь, как говорят — «судьба бьет дважды»? Вот она и ударила. Сначала я разыграла покушение, а теперь все на самом деле. Это мне за ту дурацкую проверку.

— Глупости, — твердо сказал он. — Старое военное суеверие, «закон парных случаев». На войне все суеверны, но это чушь. Судьба любит таких, как ты, — способных взнуздать этот мир. Тебя ждет большая судьба, Майкл Бёрнам. Я это вижу. Такие, как ты, рождаются, чтобы править. 

— Так ты меня не оставишь?

— Я же сказал, что нет. Просто… наш план чуть-чуть усложнился. Для начала нам нужен «черный хирург».

*******

— У тебя на ПАДДе есть «крэкер»?

— Да, конечно, — он протянул ей ПАДД. У всех высших офицеров флота на командирских компьютерах стояли «крэкеры». С помощью этих программ можно было легко взломать любое устройство или систему низшего уровня — например, личный ПАДД подчиненного. С «крэкером» он мог прочитать переписку любого офицера на своем корабле, и пару раз это спасало ему жизнь.

— Отлично, — она подцепила ногтями панель, тянувшуюся вдоль стены, на уровне глаз. 

Под панелью обнаружился толстый пучок проводов.

— Так, это силовой, это тоже. Ага вот этот информационный, — она провела рукой вдоль толстого синего кабеля. Так, где-то на перекрестке коридоров должен быть инфоузел — мы сможем взломать его и подключиться к сети. Помоги-ка.

*******

Подключившись к инфоузлу, Майкл запустила «крэкер», пару минут ее пальцы порхали над экраном, внося коррективы в программу-взломщик.

— Еще минутку, — пробормотала она, — еще… вуаля. Готово. Можно хоть головидение смотреть.

— У тебя открываются новые и новые таланты, — сказал Габриэль.

— У меня были хорошие учителя. Не только ты. 

По головиду крутили военные сводки из Бета-квадранта двухдневной давности. Ни слова о мятеже — но и об Императрице тоже ни звука.

— Значит, еще непонятно, чем все закончится. Они выжидают, чья возьмет. Осторожничают. Для нас это скорее хороший знак.

— Это радует. А сейчас я нарушу пару десятков законов Империи — и найду себе в сети «черного хирурга», — усмехнулась Майкл.

— Я просто в шоке. Мне отвернуться?

«Как быстро к ней вернулось присутствие духа. Храбрая девочка. 

Моя Майкл».

*******

Последние 50 метров пришлось ползти по вентиляционной шахте на животе. Зато они выбрались наружу в неприметном закоулке с мусорными баками и наглухо закрытыми техническими дверями.

Закоулок вливался в «улицу» — коридор пошире, скверно освещенный, зато мигающий отвратительной неоновой рекламой мелких магазинчиков. Вместо неба тут был металлический потолок.

Майкл нырнула в толпу хмурых людей с помятыми лицами, как рыбка в реку, и он поспешил за ней.

Порывшись в горах одежды на прилавке, выставленном прямо на «улицу», она протянула ему что-то темное и бесформенное, с капюшоном. Себе она выбрала похожий балахон — но с яркой, переливающейся отвратительным розовым надписью: «Принеси мне голову клингона, милый!». Повертелась перед маленьким зеркалом, кинула продавцу две монеты.

Выбор оказался удачным — в этой хламиде Габриэль сразу стал похож на добрую половину проходящих мимо мужчин. Капюшон скрыл лицо и рану на скуле. А еще его можно было надвинуть на глаза — чтобы их не резало от невыносимо-яркой световой рекламы.

— Теперь поедим? — деловито спросила Майкл. — У этого хмыря, в подпольной клинике, нам надо быть только через 5 часов. Времени хватает.

*******

В дешевой автоматической забегаловке, кроме них, не было ни души. Наблюдая, как Майкл жадно пьет воду из пластиковой бутылки и терзает вилкой рыхлый белковый концентрат из старенького репликатора, Габриэль наконец спросил:

— Ты тут как рыба в воде. Бывала в городе раньше?

— Я же говорила. Я убегала в город. А до этого я, кажется, тут жила.

— «Кажется»? 

Она отложила вилку.

— Я не все помню. Филиппа, когда забрала меня… приказала стереть мне память о моих родителях.

— По слухам, они были военными, погибли на войне. Это не так?

Майкл покачала головой.

— Не думаю — судя по тому, что мы, кажется, жили где-то на подземных уровнях. Может быть, они были беженцами. Но я… совсем ничего о них не помню. Даже не знаю, как они умерли. 

Она сжала кулаки.

— Филиппа хотела меня только себе. Как собственность. Не хотела делить ни с кем. И мне стерли память о них. Подчистую. Я пыталась… так долго. Вспомнить хоть что-нибудь. Потому и убегала. Думала, если попаду в знакомую обстановку, что-то вспомнится… Но ничего. Совсем. 

Ее глаза блеснули сухим, злым блеском.

— Но я ей не вещь. Я никому не позволю решать за себя, кем мне быть. 


	7. Глава 7

_ Смерть вошла  _

_ и ушла  _

_ из таверны. _

**Федерико Гарсиа Лорка.**

На подходе Майкл вытащила из-под своего балахона цепочку с Императорским Фиалом, сняла ее и деловито сунула в карман — собранная и спокойная.

Габриэль одобрительно кивнул. Этот жилой уровень был повыше — ближе к поверхности, а потому поприличнее. А в целом, не такая большая разница. Все те же усталые лица прохожих — лишь грязи поменьше, «улицы» попросторнее и освещение получше. 

Они свернули в боковой проулок и постучали в глухую стальную дверь.

— Кто? — прохрипел динамик под шариком голокамеры.

— Нам нужен Оз Дисетх, — сказал Габриэль. — Встреча в шесть.

Здоровенный, налысо бритый охранник провел их по темному коридору, постучал в последнюю дверь.

— Оз, к тебе пришли.

Дверь приоткрылась.

— Сначала покажите деньги, — проскрипели оттуда. 

В холодном голубоватом, свете, падавшем откуда-то сзади и сбоку Габриэль разглядел худое, костистое лицо. Вокруг правой глазницы тускло блестела сталь оптического импланта-усилителя — и недешевого. Судя по всему, «черный хирург» неплохо зарабатывал.

Майкл порылась в карманах и показала ему пригоршню монет.

— Мало, — поморщился Оз.

«Охранника я пристрелю за пару секунд. Надеюсь, Майкл догадается взять этого умника на мушку».

— Ну так и сама операция небольшая, — мило улыбнулась Майкл. 

— Однако же, в легальную клинику вы не пошли, — буркнул хирург. — Ладно. Заходите. 

За дверью обнаружилась небольшая, но неплохо оборудованная клиника из двух небольших комнат. 

Оз уложил Майкл на операционный стол, лицом вниз, оттянул ворот майки книзу и долго возился со сканером, просматривая с разных углов основание ее шеи.

— Вижу маячок, — наконец сказал он. — Маленький и вживлен хитро, практически между позвонками. Значит, так. Я могу его удалить. Но это очень точная операция. Надо, чтобы ты не дергалась и вообще не шевелила ни одним мускулом. Я введу тебе специальное обезболивающее. Ты перестанешь чувствовать все, что ниже шеи. Через полчаса это пройдет. Поняла? 

— Подождите, — сказала Майкл, садясь на столе. — Нам надо поговорить.

*******

— Тут что-то нечисто, — быстро зашептала она, когда Оз вышел. — И я… я, наверное, просто боюсь. А вдруг потом не пройдет, и я останусь, ну…

— Не бойся, — Габриэль взял ее за руку. — Я буду рядом во время операции и присмотрю за ним. Отступать некуда, нам надо избавиться от маячка, понимаешь?

— Понимаю.

— Я даже могу держать тебя за руку.

— Я все равно не буду ее чувствовать, — фыркнула Майкл. — Ладно, зови его обратно.

*******

По часам прошло не так много времени, а субъективно — целая вечность с того момента, как Оз снова уложил Майкл на операционный стол, лицом вниз, сунул ей в рот загубник аппарата искусственного дыхания, разрезал на ней ворот майки — и впрыснул анестетик ей в позвоночник. 

Он был недоволен, когда Габриэль заявил, что останется на время операции, но перечить не стал. Только еле слышно бормотал что-то раздраженное себе под нос, склонившись над столом и ковыряясь у нее в спине тонкими инструментами, похожими на иглы.

«Да когда же он закончит?».

Там, где ковырял Оз, все было мокрое от крови.

«Так он разворотит ей полспины».

— Есть. Подцепил, — Оз осторожно потянул — и торжествующе поднял к операционным лампам крохотную горошину с усиками коннекторов. — Вот он, голубчик. Тонкая работа, нечасто такое встретишь.

Хирург смотрел на маячок почти с восхищением.

Майкл повернула голову и выплюнула загубник в сторону.

— Теперь, если вас не затруднит, — прохрипела она, — все-таки регенерируйте мне спину, пожалуйста.

Габриэль подошел к столу и смотрел, как Оз возится с регенератором, и как под голубым лучом, который раз за разом проходит по раненому месту, начинают восстанавливаться мышцы и кожа.

— Все, — сказал хирург. — Если вы не против, я хотел бы повнимательнее рассмотреть маячок, я редко такое видел.

— Переверни меня, — прошептала Майкл, — я себе весь нос отлежала. И губы.

Габриэль осторожно перевернул ее на спину — и услышал, как что-то стукнуло об пол.

Оз, направлявшийся к двери, остановился и оглянулся. 

На полу у стола лежал Императорский Фиал, выскользнувший из кармана у Майкл. Габриэль быстро поднял его и сунул в карман, а когда разогнулся — хирурга уже не было в операционной.

— Ты как? — спросил он, вглядываясь в осунувшееся лицо Майкл.

— Х-холодно, — пожаловалась она. — И все еще не могу пошевелиться. 

В шкафу в углу отыскалось серебристое антишоковое одеяло, и он укрыл ее по самый подбородок.

— К-кажется у меня один палец шевелится, — она прикусила губу от напряжения. — С-смотри.

Указательный палец ее правой руки еле заметно вздрогнул.

— Отлично. Слушай, Майкл, мне надо проверить кое-что. Мне не нравится наш хирург. По-моему, он увидел Фиал. И может быть, даже понял, что это такое. 

Он надел цепочку с Фиалом через голову обратно на шею Майкл и спрятал синий кристалл под одеяло. 

— Я сейчас.

*******

С фазером в руке он прокрался по коридору, останавливаясь у каждой двери, чтобы прислушаться. За третьей дверью справа он услышал приглушенный, напряженный голос.

— … говорю тебе, Дон, с ними что-то не так. Это дело пахнет большими деньгами, если знать, кто за такое готов заплатить. У мужчины — офицерская выправка, такое не скроешь. А у девчонки — клянусь тебе, это похоже на Императорский Фиал.

Габриэль толкнул левой рукой дверь. В мерцающем голубом свете голопередатчика он увидел искаженное страхом и жадностью лицо Оза — и выстрелил ему прямо в голову.

Обыскать комнату и найти «черную кассу» хирурга заняло две минуты. Охранника, сунувшегося в комнату, он пристрелил на пороге. Распихал по карманам имперские кредиты и платежные чипы без идентификации. Что ж, хотя бы проблемы с деньгами теперь не будет.

*******

— Майкл, нам нужно уходить! Сейчас же. 

Она приподняла голову, двинула правой ладонью, словно пытаясь опереться на руку — и упала обратно на стол.

— Я не могу идти.

— Ничего. Зато я могу, — он сунул фазер в кобуру, завернул Майкл получше в одеяло — и подхватил на руки. 

Она увидела в коридоре тело охранника — но не удивилась и ничего не сказала.

*******

Прохожие на улице расступались перед ними — кажется, здесь никого не интересовал мутный небритый тип с девочкой на руках.

Майкл мелко дрожала у него на руках, теплая даже сквозь термоодеяло. Вроде бы не тяжелая, но с каждым шагом идти было все труднее, и он хромал все сильнее, чувствуя, как рана в ноге отзывается резкой болью.

— Эй, папаша, куда ее тащишь. Перебрала девчонка? — глумливо крикнул кто-то сзади.

— Обдолбалась бетазоидской дурью, — не оборачиваясь, бросил Габриэль. — Дома суну под холодный душ, пусть придет в себя.

— Бетазоидской дурью?! — сердито прошипела Майкл.

Сзади глумливо заржали.

Через пару кварталов он почувствовал, что силы совсем кончаются, уложил Майкл на лавочку, сел рядом. 

Это была «микроплощадь» — круглый «колодец» на пересечении нескольких коридоров, уходящий высоко вверх.

— Смотри, — прошептала Майкл. — Там, наверху, видно небо…

Где-то очень высоко над ними, в конце этой вертикальной трубы светилось рассеянным искусственным светом крохотное пятнышко. Видимо, свет большого города отражался на низких ночных облаках.

— Говорят, из глубокого колодца даже ночью должны быть видны звезды… — прошептала Майкл, глядя наверх. — Но это неправда. Их нет. Только облака. 

Она шевельнула рукой и коснулась его локтя.

— Такое чувство, что мы больше никогда их не увидим…

— Конечно, увидим, — сказал Габриэль. — Ты ведь помнишь, какие они в открытом космосе? 

— Огромные… — прошептала Майкл. — И такие яростные…

— Мы вырвемся отсюда — иначе и быть не может. Мы победим. Ты пойдешь со мной на «Буране», младшим офицером по вооружению. И я разрешу тебе по пути разнести на атомы любой астероид, который приглянется. 

Она слабо улыбнулась.

— Договорились. Смотри, я уже могу поднять руку!

— Отлично. Сейчас доберемся до ближайшего спуска к техническим уровням — и исчезнем отсюда. Доктор успел сдать нас, скорее всего, нас уже ищут где-то в окрестностях.

— Только… я очень пить хочу, — жалобно поморщилась Майкл.

— Ты права, надо запастись водой и едой. — Он поправил на ней одеяло, поднялся — и снова подхватил ее на руки.

*******

Ближайшая забегаловка отыскалась еще через квартал — грязное местечко со стальными лавками и стульями, длинными пластиковыми столами и двумя древними репликаторами.. В дальнем углу кто-то жевал синтетический гамбургер — больше никого не было.

Габриэль усадил Майкл на пол у дальней стены, напротив входа.

— Сидеть можешь?

— Вроде, да, — она уперлась обеими ладонями в пол. — Смотри-ка, уже даже ноги шевелятся. Ну-ка.

— Эй, осторожнее.

Майкл попыталась встать, но ноги все еще плохо ее слушались — подкосились, и она тяжело дыша, сползла обратно на пол.

— Посиди пока.

Добыв из репликатора пару бутылок воды, он набирал код армейского концентрата, когда Майкл вдруг завозилась и сорванно выдохнула:

— Габриэль!

Дверь распахнулась, с грохотом ударившись о стену. 

Еще лишь бросив туда взгляд, он уже понял, что не успевает. 

В двери были двое с фазерами наизготовку, они увидели Майкл, и Майкл была прямо на линии огня.

Секунды послушно замедлились, мир стал холодным и предельно резким, утратив цвета. Словно это была трехмерная шахматная доска, и Майкл на ней была черным королем, а он ферзем.

Майкл была под ударом, и был только один способ повернуть эту партию по-своему. 

Он швырнул свое тело вперед, в отчаянном прыжке, прорываясь сквозь уходящие доли секунды. Рука рванула фазер из кобуры — он в юности был грозой дуэлей, прославившись еще в Академии своей змеиной, смертоносной скоростью…

Фазер плюнул вспышкой огня — дважды, в ответ на выстрелы от дверей.

Габриэль грохнулся на пол — неловко, не сгруппировавшись, снеся пару стульев. Повернул голову — увидел, как у дверей оседают на пол двое нападавших.

Рука с фазером бессильно легла на пол. Он попытался шевельнуться — не получилось.

Боль ударила его в грудь гигантским раскаленным кулаком. Свет вокруг вдруг стал невыносимо-ярким и резким, а воздуха совсем не стало. 

Из этого мучительного сияния вдруг выплыло лицо Майкл, склонившейся над ним. Глаза у нее были огромные, на пол-лица, губы дрожали.

— У т-тебя в-в груди дырка. Вот такенная!

— Бери… мой… фазер… и беги. 

Он уже не чувствовал ног. Холод стремительно поднимался к сердцу, приглушая раскаленную боль. Его пальцы разжались, выпуская оружие.

«Почему она не уходит»? Так хотелось просто закрыть глаза.

— Это… не все. Будут… еще, — попытался объяснить он и закашлялся. Изо рта хлынула кровь.

— Ну уж нет! 

Она вцепилась в цепочку на шее и отчаянно рванула.

— Ты… что?

— Заткнись, — скомандовала она, переворачивая над его грудью руку с Фиалом. — Активировать Императорский протокол.

Боль вернулась, и еще вдвое сильнее, чем была. Он захрипел — в грудь словно медленно заливали расплавленный свинец. Мир в глазах дрогнул и поплыл, сияние нарастало. 

И в этом сиянии он еще успел увидеть, как Майкл встает — в каждой руке по фазеру. Как она поворачивается худой, напряженной спиной к нему, лицом к двери — низкая, грозная стойка стрелка, которой он сам ее и научил.

— Теперь моя очередь тебя защищать, — услышал он, прежде чем закрыть глаза и позволить себе упасть в чистый свет. 


	8. Глава 8

_ Глаза мои бродят сами, _

_ глаза мои стали псами.  _

_ Всю ночь они бродят садом  _

_ меж ягод, налитых ядом. _

**Федерико Гарсиа Лорка.**

Сначала вернулись звуки: тихий писк приборов и приглушенные голоса.

«Я в плену?» 

Он осторожно попытался шевельнуть рукой. Пальцы ощутили мягкое одеяло, твердый край кровати — и никаких фиксаторов.

«Я у своих»

«Майкл!» 

В ушах тяжело зашумела кровь, сердце загрохотало, разгоняясь — и в ответ сильнее запищали приборы.

— Он приходит в себя, — сказал кто-то, и Габриэль узнал этот голос. Притворяться дальше было бессмысленно, и он медленно открыл глаза.

Вокруг сновали люди в форме Императорской медчасти, а над ним склонилась Камала Тиан — главный врач дворцового госпиталя.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, адмирал?

— Майкл… Бёрнам, — прохрипел он. Вдохнуть все еще было тяжело. — Где она?

— С ней уже все порядке. Герцогиня Бёрнам сейчас у Императрицы.

— «Уже»?

— Ну, она получила несколько легких ранений — ничего такого, с чем не справится штатный регенератор.

— Как… это случилось?

— Майкл Бёрнам заблокировала автоматические двери и сумела забаррикадироваться, после чего больше часа держала оборону над вашим бесчувственным телом, адмирал. Вы не могли знать, но за час до того Императорская гвардия телепортировала на Землю тайный десант. Во дворце уже шел бой. Майкл сумела продержаться столько, сколько было нужно — чтобы на место подоспели силы безопасности. 

Он с облегчением закрыл глаза.

— Так как ваше самочувствие?

— Очень хочется спать, — пробормотал он. — Разбудите меня, когда она придет.

*******

Когда Габриэль в следующий раз проснулся, было очень тихо. Рядом кроватью сидела Майкл и внимательно на него смотрела.

— Майкл, — выдохнул он. — Ты… почему меня сразу не разбудила?

— Врачи сказали, что тебе надо восстанавливаться.

— Они вечно что-нибудь говорят. Как ты?

— Я… нормально. Они сказали, ты почти две минуты был мертв. С момента запуска Императорского протокола и до того, как твое сердце снова заработало.

— Ну, ты все равно меня вытащила. Сама себе осложнила путь к капитанскому креслу на «Буране». Теперь придется подождать, а, Майкл? — он с трудом улыбнулся.

— Не дразни меня, — тихо сказала она. — Ты лежал там в луже крови, совсем как неживой, и за следующий час у меня не было ни секунды, чтобы нагнуться и проверить, дышишь ты или нет…

— Майкл…

Дотянуться до нее было как достать через парсеки — неимоверно тяжело и далеко, так трудно, что даже сбилось дыхание. Но он дотянулся и осторожно взял ее за руку.

— Ты отлично справилась. Ты настоящий боец, Майкл Бёрнам. Поздравляю с боевым крещением. И… спасибо за честь, которую ты мне оказала. Наверное, это первый случай, когда Фиал использовали на ком-то не из императорского клана…

— Да, Филиппа говорит, что до меня так никто не делал, — Майкл небрежно тряхнула головой. — Но мне в общем плевать на святые традиции Империи.

— И я очень этому рад.

— Послушай, — Майкл нерешительно прикусила губу, словно пыталась удержать рвущийся на волю вопрос. — А можно мне… посмотреть на твой шрам? 

— Валяй.

— Ух…

Майкл откинула край одеяла и, как зачарованная, уставилась на бугристое, неровное пятно в центре груди — там, куда попал выстрел, предназначавшийся ей.

— Теперь я знаю, как она выглядит.

— Что?

— Истинная преданность. Теперь я знаю, что это. 

Она осторожно протянула руку и вдруг коснулась тонкой, неровной, недавно регенерировавшей кожи. 

И это было как ожог. Как будто в него попали еще раз. 

Сердце тяжело грохнуло в ребра, как будто рвалось навстречу тонким, почти детским пальцам.

Он закрыл глаза, надеясь, что Майкл ничего заметит.

— Эй, ты чего? Тебе плохо? Принести воды?

— Майкл Бёрнам.

Голос Филиппы прозвучал от двери, возвращая его на землю. Он медленно открыл глаза — и успел заметить, как пальцы Майкл сжались в кулак.

— Да?

— Будь добра, иди к себе. Нам с адмиралом Лоркой нужно кое-что обсудить.

Майкл зло блеснула глазами — но вышла, не говоря ни слова.

*******

— Итак, я зря в тебе сомневалась, — спокойно сказала Филиппа, усаживаясь в кресло у изголовья кровати.

— А ты сомневалась?

— Я сомневаюсь во всех, — Филиппа покачала головой. — Но ты ее не продал и не бросил. Спасибо тебе за это. 

Он сглотнул, чувствуя, как стремительно пересыхает во рту. Благодарность Филиппы была слишком редкой вещью — Габриэль не знал, как на нее реагировать.

— Разумеется, моя благодарность… будет иметь и материальное выражение. Деньги. Новые владения. Через неделю тебе вручат Орден Империи. Позже я отдам тебе под командование Второй флот.

— Второй флот? «Молот Империи»?

— Да.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, его оперативная арена — на другом конце Альфа-квадранта? В самой «горячей» зоне на границах Империи?

— Да. Твоя работа здесь закончена, Габриэль. Ты отлично подготовил Майкл… ко всему. Тебя я временно отдам в распоряжение врачей: им нечасто приходилось видеть человека, на котором использовали Императорский Фиал. Выздоравливай, тебя ждет новое назначение. Второй флот… многие отдали бы правую руку за такую возможность.

— Так это… потому что она использовала Фиал? Ей нельзя было этого делать?

Филиппа пожала плечами.

— Правила — для плебеев. Майкл вольна делать то, что хочет… в определенных пределах.

— В пределах действия маячка? 

Ее глаза опасно сузились.

— Отсюда ведь есть и другие выходы, не только на шаттл к флагману Второго флота… Например, в пыточную камеру — за оскорбление чести и достоинства правящего дома. Не переходи черту, Габриэль. Девочка слишком к тебе привязалась. Это в мои планы не входит. Дальше я займусь ее подготовкой сама. А ты — либо отправляешься на фронт во главе Второго флота, либо…

— Я понял, — прохрипел он. — Я готов выполнить любой приказ, ваше Императорское величество.

— Рада, что мы поняли друг друга, Габриэль.

*******

Через две недели военные врачи сочли адмирала Габриэля Лорку достаточно здоровым, чтобы он мог отбыть к месту своего нового назначения — на Второй флот.

Большинство высших офицеров люто ему завидовали.

Майкл не пришла его провожать.

Следующие четыре года слились в лавину огня, бесконечную трудную и грязную работу войны. Дерзкие операции, масштабные битвы в космосе, высадки на непокорные планеты.

Второй флот, «Молот Империи», не прохлаждался без дела. Он продвигался все дальше и дальше в глубь Бета-квадранта, присоединяя к Империи новые и новые миры.

Иногда Габриэлю казалось, что прошло не четыре, а все десять лет.

Майкл присылала ему раз в месяц аккуратные, вежливые видеопослания открытым кодом, после которых что-то глухо ныло в груди, напоминая ему, что он все еще жив. 

Но больше о ее жизни он узнавал из светской хроники — когда из Метрополии приходил свежий инфопакет. Пресса, в меру почтения к императорскому дому, с восторгом обсасывала новые и новые истории. Блестящие результаты в Академии. Дерзкие дуэли. Он рассмеялся, читая, как Майкл аккуратно отстрелила ухо знатному сосунку, чем-то ее задевшему.

«Моя Майкл».

Потом пошли скандальные романы — Майкл проходила сквозь «золотую молодежь» Империи, как ионный шторм, оставляя за собой сломанные судьбы и разбитые сердца. Он ей гордился, но одновременно что-то сухо и зло сжималось под ребрами, когда он читал об этом. Как будто его терзала жажда, которую нельзя было ничем утолить. Но только в эти моменты он чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым. 

Все остальное стремительно выцветало. Власть больше не пьянила, победы не радовали. Все чаще он чувствовал усталость — как будто ни в чем не осталось смысла. 

Ни в чем, кроме адреналинового ветра, холодившего хребет в бою. Кроме животной радости снова оказаться на грани — и выжить. 

Его операции становились все более и более дерзкими. Он появлялся со своим флотом из ниоткуда, как бог войны, и исчезал, как призрак, наводя ужас на врагов Империи. 

На своих, впрочем, тоже. Одни рвались служить под его началом, другие бежали от этого. Потери на Втором флоте были большие. Но пока он побеждал — ему все сходило с рук, а офицеры на его флагмане быстро делали карьеру. Многие были готовы рискнуть.

Самого Габриэля смерть словно обходила стороной.

Иногда он ловил себя на том, что его это бесит. 

Он даже ослабил меры личной безопасности. Идиоты на это покупались, и он позабавился, раскрыв пару отличных заговоров. Потом наскучило и это. Последней стала Хильда. Она попыталась вогнать ему стилет в сердце прямо в постели. Это было до зевоты скучно, и он даже не стал пытать ее. Отправил на Землю тюремным шаттлом и не стал потом узнавать, что Филиппа с ней сделала.

Больше не стал никого к себе допускать: надоело.

_ — Теперь я знаю, как она выглядит. _

_ — Что? _

_ — Истинная преданность.  _

Ему не хватало чего-то жизненно важного.

*******

Приглашение из Императорского дворца пришло на исходе четвертого года. Маленькое личное сообщение в очередном инфопакете, открыть которое можно было только адмиральским ключом.

«Адмирал Габриэль Лорка, герцогиня Майкл Бёрнам приглашает вас на празднование своего 20-летия в Императорском дворце».

Холодный, официальный тон, от которого уже почти ничего и не заныло под ребрами. 

Но он приказал готовить самый быстрый эсминец — маленький, скоростной «Танто».

*******

Оказывается, за эти годы на крыше Императорского дворца построили новую телепортационную платформу — вынесенную, как раскрытая ладонь, над парком.

Телепортировавшись, он открыл глаза, и в них тут же ударил свет. Стоял необычно яркий для Земли день — почти без облаков. 

— Добро пожаловать в дворец, Габриэль.

Майкл шла к нему сквозь это невыносимое сияние, и смотреть на нее вдруг оказалось еще больнее, чем на свет, но он не смог отвести глаза. 

Эти четыре года изменили ее. Все, чем он восхищался в ней, с тех пор расцвело и вызрело.

Девочка исчезла. Перед ним стояла взрослая женщина, красивая и грозная, как буря в пустыне. Обжигающая, как раскаленное дыхание самума, как летний зной посреди поздней осени. 

Она стала похожа на древних цариц, о которых он читал в учебниках по истории — или на их бронзовые статуэтки. Исчезли подростковые балахоны, черные майки и привычка сутулиться — у нее появилась царственная осанка, и ее только подчеркивало платье, открывающее плечи до ключиц.

Массивное золотое украшение у нее на груди сияло так, что было больно смотреть.

— Ну, хотя бы соври, что ты рад меня видеть. 

Она вдруг знакомо прикусила губу, пытаясь удержать не то резкость, не то смешок.

— Я… благодарен за приглашение. Наверное, Филиппа с трудом на это согласилась?

Майкл рассмеялась.

— А она и не соглашалась. Она сказала, что на двадцатилетие я могу выбрать себе любой подарок.

— И? — непонимающе переспросил он.

— И я выбрала  _ тебя _ .

— Что? — хрипло переспросил он. Было такое чувство, как тогда при десанте на Зальд, когда у катера отказал двигатель — головокружительное падение в неизвестность.

Майкл легко коснулась пальцами маленького шрама на его скуле, и это вдруг обожгло, как удар бичом по лицу.

— Я все помню, — прошептала она. — А ты? Помнишь, ты сказал мне — «такие, как ты, рождаются, чтобы править»? Помнишь, что ты говорил про мою судьбу?

— Помню.

— Это я собираюсь сделать, — прошептала она, — взнуздать этот мир. Править. И ты мне нужен.

Габриэль вздрогнул. Майкл была очень близко — уверенная в себе, как пилот перед варп-прыжком, как укротитель, заходящий в клетку. Из ее темных, непроницаемых глаз словно смотрели тысячелетия страстной и кровавой истории Земли.

— Ты присягнешь мне на верность как будущей императрице? 

Он молча, медленно, обреченно опустился на одно колено.

Если Филиппа это увидит — он закончит свою жизнь в камере пыток. А если Майкл это все делает с ведома Филиппы — он будет смеяться под пыткой, пока окончательно не сойдет с ума.

— Идем со мной. Сейчас. Ты не пожалеешь, — сказала Майкл. 

И он действительно ни разу не пожалел. 

Ни вначале — когда они плели тонкое кружево своего заговора, ни потом — когда Филиппа вскрыла их интригу. Ни во время их поспешного бегства, ни позже, когда он мотался по окраинным планетам Империи, вербуя союзников, а Майкл собирала в кулак их разрозненные силы на Флоте. 

Ни даже когда Майкл исчезла в ослепительной вспышке — исчезла навсегда.

Когда его забросило в параллельную вселенную с ее сложными правилами игры и мягкотелой этикой, он быстро понял: это судьба. Где-то тут жива его Майкл, и он должен ее найти и забрать себе, отыскать для них путь домой — в этом весь смысл. Если для этого надо выиграть войну — он выиграет войну. Если нужно будет предать — он предаст.

Не время раскисать, нельзя останавливаться — надо бороться до конца. Судьба любит упорных. 

И он боролся — до последнего предела, и даже немного дальше. Не жалея ни о чем. 

_ Эта _ Майкл оказалась до смешного преданной странным принципам свой Федерации и Звездного Флота. Видно, нашла в них что-то такое… Иногда он, кажется, даже понимал, что. 

Габриэль гнал от себя эту мысль. Он не может тут остаться. Не может признаться им, что он здесь чужой, что он обманом занял место своего, видимо, погибшего двойника. Ему нужно продолжать играть свою роль. Он должен забрать Майкл и найти путь домой, в свою вселенную. Он обязан предложить ей что-то, что будет ей интересно. 

Ключом оказался их любимый девиз — «Смело идти туда, куда не ступала нога человека». 

Он понял, что ей предложить. На что она точно клюнет. 

Единственный в своем роде корабль с экспериментальным двигателем, способный прыгнуть туда, куда другие попасть не могут. Какая удача, что он смог добиться назначения именно на «Дискавери». Этот корабль поможет им вернуться домой. А там он предложит ей все — новую вселенную, трон и власть. Империю, достигшую тех пределов, куда еще не ступали люди Федерации. 

Он до последнего не мог поверить, что  _ эта _ Майкл — откажется. Даже когда она взяла его на прицел на императорском флагмане Филиппы Джорджиу «Харон». 

Его план переворота разлетелся вдребезги. Майкл целила ему прямо в лоб, злая и решительная — а он почему-то вдруг увидел перед собой ту нескладную девочку с фазером, в тренировочном зале, вечность назад. Увидел и замер, не в силах двинуться. 

Странно было бы не узнать в лицо свою судьбу.

***

Когда меч Филиппы ударил ему в спину и вышел из старого шрама на груди, он не удивился.

«Судьба бьет дважды» — пронеслось в голове. А потом перед глазами стремительно потемнело, и когда он в последний раз упал в сияние, ему больше не было больно.

Позднее лето Габриэля Лорки оказалось коротким.


End file.
